Justice League Movie
This is a fan made Justice League Movie plot and cast. Cast * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Henry Cavil as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman * Gal Gadot as Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Armie Hammer as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern * Jason Momoa as Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman * Ezra Miller as Barry Allen/The Flash * Ray Fisher as Victor Stone/Cyborg * Ving Rhames as Darkseid * Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth * Joe Morton Jr as Silas Stone * Amy Adams as Lois Lane * Laurence Fishburne as Perry White * Dianne Lane as Martha Kent * J.K Simmons as Commissioner James Gordon * Christina Wren as Carrie Farris * Bob Hoskins as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin * Jack Black as B'dg * Robert Knepper as Desaad * Dolph Lundgren as Kilowog * Kate Hudson as Vickie Vale * Katie Stevens as Iris West * Jude Law as Brainiac * Chris Pine as Steve Trevor (picture) Plot Batman (Ben Affleck) and Wonder Woman (Gal Gadot) were taking on a group of thugs led by the Penguin, which was easy for them. They defeated all of thugs and go to arrest Penguin. As the do, Penguin (Bon Hoskins) pulled out an umbrella and fired several bullets at Wonder Woman who's deflected them with her bracelets and knocked out Penguin. Outside, Penguin and his thugs were arrested by GCPD and Commissioner James Gordon (J.K Simmons). Gordon then put Penguin in a van and joked at him. Batman and Wonder Woman watched as the police arrested them. Wonder Woman asked Batman, "Is it usually this easy each night?" "Most nights it's harder especially when I'm not bullet proof. Plus it doesn't make it easier when some nights you fight a giant clay monster." They continue to talk on top of a roof, as they talk, Batman notices a strange figure (parademon) on another building holding a strange device. Batman and Wonder Woman go down to the building and approach the Parademon which is setting up the device, when it begins to fight the two as they get near it. Wonder Woman knocks the Parademon, who then activates the device which is now set to go off and explode. Wonder Woman takes the device and throws into the air and grabs Batman and jumps off the building. The explosion still manages to destroys the building but the two just get away. Wonder Woman tells Batman "I'm used to being thanked when I save someone." "I'm not used to being saved." Batman replied. Batman headed over to the Parademon which was barely alive and questioned it. The Parademons last words were "Darkseid is coming." The Parademon then died. "What are we going to do?" asked Wonder Woman. " We need to assemble the individuals that are on the LexCorp files." Batman answered. At Central City, Barry Allen (Ezra Miller) is walking down the street carrying a plastic bag full of subs, when a car was coming in fast and crashed into another car and was about to flip over and crush people near by. Time then slowed down and Barry saw people about to be hit by the cars. Barry then dropped the bag and ran to the crash and saved all the people and the drivers. Barry also moved the var out of the way of a building it was going to crash into. Time then went back to normal and all the people are saved. Barry looked at the people he saved and smiled. Barry went back to his bag which he left on the ground, but he finds that it was gone causing Barry to speed run back and get more. Barry then arrived at Central City Police Department with the subs for his co-workers. "You're late Allen." stated one of the cops. "You need to be fast next time." another cop said. Everyone took a sub and left Barry without one. "Hey did someone take my...never mind." Barry quietly commented. Barry then went to his lab to continue on some work he is working on. Barry received a call from Iris West. "Hey Iris." Barry said. "Hey. You're still coming to dinner tonight, right?" questioned Iris. "Yeah I'll be there, eight o'clock right?" "No! seven Barry!" "Right, sorry I won't be late. Bye." "Bye Barry." Barry sat down at his desk and started going through old files that include some previous villains he had encountered before including: Captain Cold, Pied Piper and Weather Wizard when suddenly, the lights turned off and then come back on. Barry looked up and saw Batman in front of him. Barry was at first confused, but then started to get excited. "Barry Allen?" Batman asked. "Uh...Yeah?" nervously responded Barry. "I'm here to ask for your help to face against an incoming threat." "What do you mean?...How do you know I'm..." Barry managed to get out. "I have been watching you for a while now, what you accomplished, the people you've saved, and I'm very impressed with your work in forensic science. Something called 'Darkseid' is coming to this Earth and I would like to be ready for when he does." "What do I do?" "Be ready for when the day comes and we will need you." "Wait we? What?" Batman then gave Barry a small device. "Everything you need to know is on this device." "Wait, but how do I..." Barry then noticed that Batman was gone. Barry then sat down and played with the device which projected a hologram computer with files on it. Somewhere in the woods, Diana Prince landed a jet and while she is walking she turns it invisible so no one will see it. Diana is talking to Batman on the phone. "I have recruited out first candidate, I am going to meet with our next." Batman informed Diana. "I have arrived at our other candidates location. I will keep you informed." Diana replied. Suddenly as she was walking, a small dagger flied at her but she blocks it with her bracelets. She picked up the dagger, when suddenly, a man (Jason Momoa) carrying a trident charged at her and the two began to fight. Diana blocked his attacks and fighted back. "I am not here to fight you. I am here for your help." Diana informed the man. They both went to a small camp spot and sat down. "I am Orin, King of Atlantis. What is it you want my assistance for?" Orin asked. "There have been strange alien beings spotted planting devices and I could use your help when the time comes and a bigger threat comes." responded Diana. "Well, when you need me, I'll be there. You have an ally in me." Back at Central City, Doctor Silas Stone (Joe Morton Jr) was at S.T.A.R labs. He clicked on a monitor and said to his son Victor Stone (Ray Fisher) a.k.a Cyborg. "Ok son we just need to run some more tests." Cyborg does more test to show his abilities that he received with his cybernetic body. After the tests, Silas goes to Cyborg to review him. "Son you need to put more effort into this!" "Why? So you and you can make me one of your other experiments?" Cyborg angrily stated. "No son, I'm just trying to help you and be there for you>" "Be there for me? You have never been there for me. My life was going great for me, I had won the finals in my football match, that you never shown up for!" Cyborg then flied off. While flying, Cyborg flashbacked to the night of the accident leading him to become Cyborg. In the flashback, Victor was playing in the football final and won the game for his team, but his dad was not there. Victor then goes to S.T.A.R labs and got angry at his father for never being there for him and grabed a device (mother box) that they were working on, which explodeed, causing his body to become damaged and missing his limbs. Victor was then being worked on and became Cyborg. While flying, a small device is thrown at Cyborg and it landed on him. The device caused Cyborg to fall. Cyborg landed on a rooftop where Batman is waiting for him. Cyborg, confused on what's happening scanned the area. Batman came out if the shadows. "Batman? I..I thought you were a myth?" Cyborg stated. "There is an incoming threat and that the object that saved your life has something to do with it. I also require your help. Your abilities have shown to be very effective and will be a great advantage for us." Batman says. While they were talking, several aircrafts landed in Central City. One of the aircrafts landed at S.T.A.R labs, which made Cyborg fly off to save his father. As Batman watched Cyborg fly off, he called Alfred (Jeremy Irons), who was at the Batcave. "There are multiple unidentified aircrafts landing all over Central City." Alfred informed Batman. "Ok, try to find how to stop them." Batman responded. Batman called the Batmobile and drove to the nearest aircraft. On Wonder Woman's jet, her and Aquaman, both wearing their suits, noticed what was happening outside and landed the jet and the two ran out and to fight several Parademons. " At each crash site, the aliens are placing a device that has the capability of creating a massive rupture in the sky." Alfred pointed out. "So how do we stop it?" Batman asked."I'm not sure. The technology on these devices are not of this world and I can't identify them. I do know that once they go off it will form a portal." On Oa, home of the Green Lantern Corps, Hal Jordan (Armie Hammer) is walking with Kilawog (Dolph Lundgren). "That was a difficult battle on Ysmault, but I handled it" smugly stated Hal Jordan. "You kidding me? You were crying like a little girl until I rescued your ass." Kilowog stated. Hal and Kilowog were interrupted by B'dg (Jack Black). "Hal, the Guardians request your presence immediately." B'dg said. "Yeah ok I'll go now. This isn't over Kilowog!" Hal Jordon responded. Hal flew to the Guardians. "Hal Jordan, your home planet of Earth is facing an invasion led by Darksied." One of the guardians said. "Darkseid? I thought you had defeated him long ago." replied Hal. "We thought that as well, but apparently his back and plans to destroy all planets. We need you to go back to Earth and fight him." Hal left the Guardians and flies past Kilowog. "We are you going?" asked Kilowog. "I'm saving the day, you know how it is." Hal smuggle replied. Hal then created a portal with his ring and travelled to Earth. Back on Earth, Cyborg was at S.T.A.R labs fighting several Parademons, when he found his father injured. Cyborg flew his father out to safety. "I have to go back dad and fight." Cyborg said. "No, no you can't! I can't lose you." Silas begged. "No dad, this is what I was meant to do." Cyborg then flew away to the fight. As more and more Parademons started coming in, Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Cyborg were all fighting together against the army of Parademons; a green light appeared, soon turning into a portal and Green Lantern flew out. Green Lantern stated "I am Green Lantern of the Green Lantern Corps; and I am here to helpHe tells the heroes, he is Green Lantern of the Green Lantern Corps, and he is here to help. There is a powerful being coming soon called..." "Darkseid? Yeah we know." Batman finished. As they fight, a Parademon got behind Batman was about to kill him when The Flash arrived in his suit and saved him. "I had that under control." Batman said. "Oh yeah I know, I just..." Flash nervously stated. Green Lantern came back and said "Look who got here late." "Hal? Hal Jordan? What are you doing here?" Flash asked. "Dude? Secret identities remember?" "I have cleared the city and gotten everybody at a safe distance away from the city." Flash informed the group. "We need to find a way to stop the aliens from coming." Batman states. "Why are you getting tired?" Aquaman joked at Batman as he arrived. Flash then went up to Aquaman and shook his hand. "Hi I'm the Flash, fastest man alive." Flash excitedly informed Aquaman. "I am Aquaman, King of Atlantis." Acumen replied. "Wait! Atlantis is real?" Cyborg and Wonder Woman returned to the group and as Hal sees Wonder Woman he said, "Woah, dibs on her." "Typical Men: always so immature." Wonder Woman commented. "The technology that is apart of me is part of the alien devices and I am able to disable the machines that the aliens have placed, but it takes a while to connect." Cyborg inturupts. "Then we will all continue to fight." "Ok then, when Cyborg gives the signal, destroy the devices around the city." Batman ordered. The team then all go to each device and wait for Cyborg to give the signal to destroy it. As each hero guarded the device, several waves of Parademons swarmed each hero. All of the heroes fought off all the Parademons, Batman used his gadgets and combat skills to fend off the Parademons. Wonder Woman attacked with her sword and lasso. Aquaman used his strength and Trident. Green Lantern used the power from his ring. Flash attacked the enemies at super speed. Cyborg blasted all the Parademons. But slowly they all became overwhelmed by the Parademons. "How long till your ready?" Flash asked. Suddenly each device activated and caused a giant portal to form in the sky. All the heroes looked up at the portal to see a dark, firey unknown world (Apokolips). While fighting, several giant airships flew down from the portal. The airships started attacking the city which caused massive damage. "Jordan, take care of those airships." Hal flew up to one of the airships and started attacking it. Inside the airship, several Parademons were all inside as well as Darkseid (Ving Rhames) who watched Green Lantern destroying the airship. As Hal attacked the airship, Darkseid launched out and attacked Green Lantern. The two fought through the city, but Darkseid overpowered Hal and smashed him into the ground. "Fool you think you can defeat me?" Darkseid asked as he was about to kill him, "Well I was hopping to of." Hal smugly joked. Suddenly Aquaman, who was rushed over by the Flash, threw Darkseid away. Cyborg flew over to where the team was fighting Darkseid. "Hurry up Stone!" Batman rushed Cyborg. "Yeah it's only got..." Cyborg failed to responded as Darkseid shot him out of the sky busting his systems temporarily. "Hey Batman, I'm receiving info that there is a station on the other side of the portal and that's where all the airships are coming from." " Cyborg explained. "Ok thanks, I'll deal with it." Batman replied. Batman then grappled up to a rooftop and started running. He then jumped off the roof and landed on the Batwing that was being controlled by Alfred and he flew Batman up to the portal. Back on the ground, Wonder Woman was fighting Darkseid, when Green Lantern wrapped Darkseid up with his ring and threw him into a building. Green Lantern then gave Wonder Woman a wink, which made her roll her eyes at him. Green Lantern then was tackled by several Parademons who started punching him. The Flash was running and was about to hit Darkseid, but Darkseid blasted Flash away, which caused him to crash into a store. Flash then took off his helmet and took a moment to take all in the battle. The Flash then ran back out to fight. Batman was flying upwards towards the portal, destroying as many airships as he can. He then flew through the portal and found himself immediately under attack by the planets ground forces. Batman crash landed near the station Cyborg mentioned before and entered. Inside Batman took out all Parademons in his way, until he entered a room that had a person (Desaad) using a computer with screen above showing the invasion. Batman then threw the person (Robert Knepper) away and destroyed the computer. Then all the airships on Apokolips stopped working. Batman then looked up and saw Superman (Henry Cavil) hooked up to the machine. "What are you doing with him?" Batman demanded. "We are using him to power our forces." Desaad replied. Batman then knocked out Desaad and went to the computer to see how to stop Superman from being drained. Batman saw a monitor and used his intelligence, he reversed it which caused all the power to go back into Superman, bringing him back to life. Superman then opened his eyes and without knowing what was happening, he started destroying the station with his heat vision. Superman smashed the station and it collapse on itself. "Hey, hey! Stop, Clark it's me. Calm down." Batman said, trying to calm him Superman down. "Bruce? Wha, what's going on?" Superman barley managed to say. "I'll explain later, but we need to go. There is a alien called Darkseid and his destroying the city." Superman then got control of himself and flew Batman through the portal. Darkseid attempted to kill Flash with his heat vision, but Flash was too fast as he dodged all attacks from him. "Ha! Can't get me. Too slow!" Flash arrogantly shouted at Darkseid. Then suddenly Superman charged at Darkseid and carried him up to the sky and then with all his strength, threw him to the ground. Green Lantern in disbelief said, "Is that..." "Superman!" Flash finished. "I thought he was dead?" Aquaman said. "Hey guys, I am able to close the portal now." Cyborg informed the team. "We need to get rid of Darkseid and the aliens." Wonder Woman told the team. "Me and fish man will handle the airships, you take care of the big guy." Green Lantern informed Wonder Woman. "Hey, give me a lift." Aquaman asked. Green Lantern formed a catapult underneath Aquaman and threw him at a airship. Aquaman crashed into an airship and landed inside. He started attacking the Parademons. Green Lantern then flew to another airship and started attacking it. Cyborg then flew on top of a building and started the hack. As he was doing this, several Parademons started surrounding him, Cyborg fought back, but he had to focus on the hack. Luckily Batman grappled up the building and started fighting the Parademons. Superman and Wonder Woman were fighting Darkseid and were able to hold their own. Darkseid then countered and attack from Superman, grabbed him and threw him at Wonder Woman. The two were on the ground and Darkseid fired a laser at them, but Flash ran in and saved them by moving them out of the way. In the airship, Aquaman destroyed the ships controls causing it to crash into another airship. Aquaman attempted to exit the airship, but he trapped. Aquaman then got out and jumped out from the crashing airship that was falling from the sky. Green Lantern caught Aquaman and placed him on the ground and then destroyed the last airship himself. "Wonder Woman you and Superman need to get Darkseid to the portal so we can close it." Batman said. "Superman fly him to the portal." Wonder Woman informed. "Hey guys, I need a charge to close the portal." Cyborg stated. "Don't worry I've got it covered." Flash said. Flash ran to the building and started to run around to create an electric field around Cyborg. Superman then grabbed Darkseid and carried him up to the portal and threw him at it. Darkseid managed to barely stay just outside the portal. Wonder Woman jumped from the ground to Darkseid, but was blasted by his lasers and she fell to the ground. Green Lantern flew towards Darkseid and started firing at him with a rocket launcher he created, pushing him further in the portal. Darkseid then went to blast Green Lantern but was stopped by Superman who held his head and used his heat vision to destroy his eyes. Darkseid then grabbed Superman as he tried to push him through the portal, when a electric disc flies on to Darkseid by Batman, which caused him to let go of Superman. Superman gave Darksied one final blow, which pushed him threw the portal. Suddenly, lightning started to strike around the building due to the Flash running in circles causing bolts of energy to form. One of the bolts of lightning hit Cyborg, which charged his systems. Cyborg then closed the portals and disabled the devices which caused them explode. After being overwhelmed by the power, Cyborg fell down and took a moment. Superman, Green Lantern, Batman and Cyborg met up with Flash, Wonder Woman and Aquaman on the ground and looked over the damaged city. "Wow, it's going to take a while to fix Central City." Flash stated. "Don't worry, I have a friend who will take care of this." Batman informed Flash. Wonder Woman exchange looks with him as she is the only one who knows his secret identity. "You fought bravely and would make great warriors, I am glad to be apart of the team." Aquaman commented. "Hang on, I've detected a bomb placed in the city." Cyborg said. "Where?" Superman asked. "It's at S.T.A.R. labs." Superman flew over to S.T.A.R. labs and found a bomb planted in the ground. He went to pick it up but he started becoming weak and fell to the ground. Flash then arrived and took Superman away from the bomb. "Hey, there is that stuff that makes Superman weak on the bomb. "Kryptonite! But how could Darkseid could obtain Kryptonite when only...Lex Luther" Batman stated. Batman then figured out that Lex was working with Darkseid and informed the rest. Superman then flew off to the prison where Lex was being held in and grabbed him and brought him to the bomb. Aquaman and Cyborg lifted the bomb out of the ground. "The bombs blast radius would destroy the whole city." Cyborg said. "How do you stop the bomb Lex!" Superman asked. Lex refused to respond which made Aquaman angry so he then approached Lex and punched him in the face which made him fall down. They looked down at Lex and noticed that it was a robot that looked like Lex as his face was smashed revealing a robotic face. The bomb began to count down and the team still didn't know how to remove the bomb. The bomb was too heavy for anyone else to take it except Superman, but the bomb was covered in Kryptonite. "I can get you all out of the blast zone." Flash recommended. "You can't there's no time, there are too many civilians in the blast radius." Wonder Woman stated. The bomb was on seven seconds left. The team the accepted their fate, until Batman planted a device on the bomb with three seconds left causing the bomb to deactivate. The team then looked at Batman. "Why didn't you do that earlier!" Green Lantern asked. "I wanted to see how each of you would react to the situation. I was very impressed with you, Flash. Lantern, not that impressed." Batman responded. Green Lantern shook his head at Batman. "So, is it over?" Superman asked. "Yeah, yeah I think it is." Cyborg stated. The team then noticed a bunch of civilians approaching them which included Lois Lane (Amy Adams) who was happy to see Superman alive. The people started cheering and applauding the group as they saved them from Darkseid. It then transitions to Lois Lane writing her article about the group of heroes that saved the city as different scenes occur including Superman flew to Martha Kent (Dianne Lane) and he gave her a hug, Barry Allen opened the door to his house that was partly damaged, where he saw his girlfriend, Iris West (Katie Stevens) TV that had a news report on the invasion, Aquaman returned to Atlantis and was praised, Wonder Woman flew in her jet and looked at a photo of Steve Trevor (Chris Pine), Cyborg returned to his father who was proud of him, Green Lantern landed at his house and took off his ring which changed him into his casual clothes and he entered the house and was greeted by Carrie Farris (Christina Wren) who kissed him as he walked in, and Batman who sat in the Batcave and watched a computer with the heroes on it and was brought a drink by Alfred. In Lois' article which she handed to Perry White (Laurence Fishburne) it said that when the world was in need of heroes, they received gods to help them and that the world is lucky to have them protecting them from greater threats. The next day, the seven heroes arrived at the White House where hundreds of people showed up to thank them. They are all given medals from the President and he shook their hands. The heroes the talked to each other about the future of their team. "I believe that the team should stay and that if another threat arrived, we will be there to stop it." Wonder Woman stated. "Well it would give me more time on Earth." Green Lantern commented." "And it would give me a better reputation for the GCPD." said Batman. "My duties are to ruling Atlantis, but whenever I am needed I will be there." Aquaman told the team. "This is better then any football match I've played in." Cyborg said to himself. "Well I'm looking forward to working with you in future Robocop." Flash mentioned to Cyborg. "I am glad that I have been excepted on this team and plan to make the world a better place with you." Superman stated. A reporter known as Vicki Vale (Kate Hudson) said to the heroes, "What is your plan for the future of this team?" Superman stepped up and told everyone, "Our plan is that we will always stand for justice and fight for the people of Earth and beyond and that that you can always count on us. Another reporter asked a question, "And what do we call you?" "Well you can call us the Super Seven!" Flash confidently stated. The team shut down Flash and and made it clear that is not their name. "I have an idea, we will be The Justice League!" announced Wonder Woman. The screen cut to black and the credits began. The Post Credit Scene revealed a spaceship that resembled a skull, was flying through space. Inside the ship, a green person sat at the controls and watched the Justice League on a monitor. The camera went up to reveal the person to be Brainiac (Jude Law). Brainiac then said to himself, "Justice League, prepare to meet your end." The screen then cut to black and the credits continued. Category:Fan Movies Category:DC cinematic Universe Category:Justice League Category:Batman Category:Superman Category:Wonder Woman Category:Aquaman Category:The Flash Category:Green Lantern Category:Cyborg Category:Origin Category:Superheroes Category:Fan-made Category:Movies Category:Plot Category:Cast Category:DC Category:DC Comics